Take Me With You
by elephantimelordemsofOz
Summary: "Take me with you" "I can't Glin, at least not yet" Gelphie one shot about Glinda and Elphaba leaving Oz after Elphaba's melting.


**Hi Guys :)**

**This is just a Gelphie one shot about Glinda and Elphaba leaving Oz together after Elphaba's melting :)**

**I don't own Wicked. **

The citizens of Oz were celebrating. The news of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West had spread like wildfire throughout the country. There was only one person missing from the festivities. Glinda the Good was sat on top of a hill, overlooking the Emerald City, leaning against the Wicked Witch of the West herself, Elphaba Thropp. Green fingers ran through her golden curls and she sighed with contentment at the comforting touch. The tops of buildings were just visible from their location and the two girls just sat there, their backs against a tree, enjoying the other's company.

"People will always remember you, you know" Glinda spoke.

"I know" Elphaba replied.

"You'll become a legend, they'll learn about you at school" she chuckled quietly, "You'll be on the history syllabus at Shiz".

"They'll learn about you too, Glinda the Good, the secret girlfriend of the Wicked Witch of the West".

The pair giggled and then were silent once more. After a few minutes, Glinda spoke again.

"Where will you go?"

Elphaba pondered this question. To tell the truth, she hadn't actually thought about it.

"I don't know, I can't stay in Oz. I'll get on my broom and fly far away, I'll probably end up living in a log cabin in a forest somewhere".

Snuggling closer to the green girl, Glinda replied.

"Take me with you".

The fingers in her hair stopped moving. Instead, she was pulled into a hug as strong arms wrapped around her.

"I can't Glin, at least not yet. The Ozian people have lost both their leaders in the space of one day. They need someone to follow, someone to look up to, someone they trust, they need you".

Glinda sighed. She knew Elphaba was going to say that and as much as she hated to admit it, Elphaba was right as usual.

"You're right, they do need me, but I need you too. Your scream terrified me you know, I thought something had gone wrong and you had actually died". She felt Elphaba's arms tighten around her at this confession.

"I'm sorry I scared you my sweet, I needed to sound like I was dying for them to believe it. No one can know I'm alive if we ever want to be together. They'll come looking for me and if they find you too, they won't hesitate to kill us both".

"I know, I just don't want to lose you".

"I'm not leaving you forever Glin, I mean it when I say I'm coming back for you".

"When Elphie?"

"When the people of Oz have someone new to depend on".

Glinda began to play with the fabric of Elphaba's dress.

"Six months".

"I'm sorry?" Elphaba questioned, confused by Glinda's statement.

"Six months. Come back here in exactly six months' time and I'll be here waiting for you".

"Can you really get Oz sorted in six months?"

"I doubt it, but I can try and at least now I've got a deadline to meet".

Elphaba smiled, being reminded of their days a few years ago at Shiz. Many a night, she'd sat up with Glinda keeping her company and motivating her to complete the countless essays she'd left to the last minute.

"Don't leave it all to the night before" Elphaba joked. Glinda poked her in the side.

"I learnt that lesson ages ago and anyway, if I left it all to the last minute there is no way I'll have Oz sorted in six months". She turned to look Elphaba in the eyes. "I'm doing this for you Elphie, my only desire in this entire universe is to be with you".

She moved her hand up to rest against Elphaba's cheek before tilting her head down and pulling it gently towards her so that their lips met. They kissed for a few moments before breaking apart.

"I love you Elphaba Thropp, with all my heart".

Looking into the blue eyes in front of her, Elphaba could tell that Glinda truly meant what she said. As the moonlight hit her blue iris, it made Glinda's eyes sparkle, filling Elphaba with warmth, happiness and the courage to say it back.

"I love you two Glinda Upland and nothing that anyone says will ever make me change my mind". She leaned in again, kissing the blonde for a second time, deepening the kiss as she felt Glinda respond. The two of them spent the remainder of the night wrapped in each other's arms and stayed awake to watch the sun rise over the Emerald City. In the early hours of the dawn, the pair finally separated.

"I need to go my sweet, it's nearly fully light and people will begin to wake soon, I can't risk being seen".

Reluctantly, Glinda nodded and watched as Elphaba set about collecting her bag, hat and finally her broom. She made it hover just above the ground and carefully sat on it. Glinda's eyes had begun to fill with silent tears, not wanting the green girl to leave. In one motion, Elphaba's hands went to her head and took the tall black hat off.

"Here". She held the item of clothing out to the blonde, who took it. "I love that hat, I'll defiantly be back for it".

Glinda smiled. This was Elphaba's promise to her that she would return, that they wouldn't be apart forever. Copying her move, Glinda quickly took the tiara off her head and handed it to Elphaba.

"Keep this safe for me" she said.

Elphaba returned Glinda's smile and kissed her once more.

"Hold out, my sweet".

She kicked off the floor and flew high into the air and into the dawns light. Glinda stood and watched until she could no longer see the woman she loved. She began to walk back down the hill and towards the Emerald Palace as the tears finally fell from her eyes.

Six months passed very slowly for Glinda. However, determined not to let Elphaba down, every day she would be busy, finding suitable people to govern Oz in her absence. Every night before she slept, Glinda would cross the day off on her calendar, every marked square getting her closer and closer to the date circled in green, the day Elphaba would return. Finally, the night arrived.

She had spent the previous day explaining to the Ozian people what was now going to happen and how the country was going to be run before telling them that she was going on a holiday. No one knew that Glinda never intended on returning. Once she had sorted everything, she returned to her room to pack a small bag and collect Elphaba's hat from a cupboard she had kept locked for the past six months. Once she was ready and was certain everyone else in the palace was either asleep or wouldn't cross her path, she crept through the corridors and out the front door.

It took her about twenty minutes to walk from the palace and up the hill. She hadn't been to this spot since the night Elphaba had left. She placed her bag down and once again sat with her back against the same tree and looked into the night. She kept her eyes fixed on the horizon and finally she spotted it. A figure on a broom heading for her. The blonde smiled, stood up and took one last look over the Emerald City before taking her seat on the broom behind Elphaba. She snaked her hands around her waist and held on tight as the pair flew off into the distance and away from Oz forever.


End file.
